


Solace

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: It hurt.





	Solace

That was painful.

Yoko buried her face in her hands.

Kittan had just died an hour earlier.

She was alone now.

It felt as if she should've just given up on ever finding love again.

Should she?

Maybe she should.


End file.
